


isn't she lovely

by Guardian_Angel



Series: Dominant Iris [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Come Eating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mommy Issues, Nursing Kink, Polyamorous Character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: Once she was down with the fourth book, Iris put her foot down. "No more," she insisted, and he squirmed. "But I can't fall asleep," he whines, before slowly biting his lip, "I'm too excited."Oh.





	isn't she lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Mommy Iris. Little Barry. They are married, this is not a lifestyle for them, they are just having fun.
> 
> Also read the end notes for more on this upcoming series.

"One more story," Barry pouted, peering at her with pretty green eyes behind his dark fan of lashes. He was squinting, something he was opt to do when he was both tired and unwilling to be put to bed.

It had been a long day. Barry had spent the day zooming around Central City in pursuit of of the elusive 'Chameleon', a meta that could literally morph into the material of whatever object he happened to touch. After they had put their heads together and Cisco had whipped up a device that would separate the man from the material, Barry had finally been able to get the criminal into the meta ward of Iron Heights where he belonged.

However.

He was clearly in a sullen mood, snapping at Cisco, and unresponsive to Caitlin's attempts to see to his already healing injuries. It was so out of character for the normally personable Barry that everyone in Team Flash had simply shot expectant looks over Barry's bowed head at Iris.

'This is your domain,' their eyes seemed to say. And it was. After the sixth pointed sigh, Iris grabbed Barry's shoulder.

"Let's go home and I'll bake you some bread." Their secret code for when they played certain types of games. He glared at her, bottom lip poking out, but before it could get set in its pout, she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Now," she said, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and sped them both away, before Iris could even say goodbye. She found herself in their apartment, rubbing her eyes to try and get rid of the vertigo she was feeling.

"Warning next time," Iris reminded sharply.

"Yes, Mommy," he replied, and Iris inclined her head to look at him. He was standing, fluffy brown hair purposely missed over his eyes-which probably meant he was seconds from crying.

"Oh," she said, "what's wrong baby?" Iris opened her arms for him, barely containing the 'oomph' of discomfort that came from him barreling into her torso.

"Mommy," he cried, and she lifted her hand up to wipe the crystalline tear rolling down his cheek, "I'm tired."

And now they were here. Despite his claims of being tired, Iris had to literally wrestle Barry into his Flash onesie. Their size difference made play like this sort of hard, but it was all part of the thrill. Besides, Barry needed this anyways. She repeated this to herself in her head to keep from getting discouraged when he unzipped himself out of his onesie once more.

However, eventually enough was enough and she had to smack him. Three hard slaps on his pale thighs that would smart yet never mark. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"No," she said flatly, and he was still. "Sorry," he muttered, as she rezipped his onesie.

"It's okay. Let's read a book."

One book turned into two.

Two books turned into three.

Three books turned into four.

Once she was down with the fourth book, Iris put her foot down. "No more," she insisted, and he squirmed. "But I can't fall asleep," he whines, before slowly biting his lip, "I'm too excited."

Oh.

Iris hummed, stroking his hair. "Well if you're... _excited,_ " she whispered, leaning in close, "what do you do? Rather than act like a brat?"

"Ask Mommy to help?" Barry's cheeks were bright red. He squirmed and Iris looked down at his crotch, pretending not to care.

Things weren't always sexual, yet when they were, Iris took great pleasure in drawing it out for him. When he was little, Barry was contrary and very rarely polite.

Now. Now she had the power.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Mommy, can you help me?"

"With what?"

He made a discontented sort of sound, pleading with his eyes. She didn't let up.

"My....I need help with my willy...it's hard." Iris looked down and pretended to be surprised. "How'd that happen?"

"Cause I was thinking of you," Barry replied, "cause Mommy is so pretty." Her heart warmed and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you baby. Mommy will help with that."

Iris swung her leg over his legs, seating herself on his thighs. They were nearly face to face his way. Her hand trailed down to the flap of his onesie. They always bought onesies like this for better access.

She unbuttoned it, smiling warmly at him when she saw his cock, flushed and twitching against the fleece covering his tummy.

"Mommy," he whined, and she smacked his thigh again. "Patience," Iris ordered, before looking around for the lube. Barry was circumcised and chafing was no fun.

In the end, she realized the lube was probably in the kitchen and she just licked her hand instead so she could finally get her hand around him. It was a good decision, since Barry's lust drunk eyes ended up following her tongue anyways. His breath hitched when she touched him.

Iris couldn't help but think about different times they played. Barry definitely had Mommy issues. Sometimes he asked her to do things that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. She knew it was his way of punishing himself for imagined slights, but her favorite thing was to pamper him.

Either way, she didn't need to hurt him to make him cry.

When Barry was all tense like this, he was always quick to finish. If Iris didn't squeeze his hip every time he thrust up into her hand, she knew that it'd all be over the first few seconds. Not that that was too big of a deal.

Barry's refractory period was as fast as he was, and he'd chub up again in her cum covered hand in no time. That's not what he needed today though.

"What do you say," she asked, and he blushed more.

"Thank you, Mommy," Barry gasped, after a beat, when she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock. A mixture of spit and precum made the glide easy, but Iris knew another way to make this better for him.

"Why don't you nurse from Mommy?" Barry's pale hands shot to her blouse, fumbling with the buttons and Iris laughed breathily before focusing on her task. The contrast of her warm brown hand against his heated pink cock was beautiful to her.

Barry when he was being pleasured was beautiful. 

Finally, he got those damn buttons undone and she shrugged off her blouse, reaching back and unclasped her bra one handedly in a way that Barry could never manage. After taking a minute to stare at her breasts adoringly, Barry licked his lips.

Then he wrapped his lips around one of her dark brown nipples and sucked. Iris jolted, but he just looked up at her with wide appreciative eyes. She cooed down at him.

"Good boy," she said, running the pads of her fingers across one of the veins in his dick that made him lose it. 

He mewled around her nipple and sucked harder. Gorgeous.

After a while though, it became moderately uncomfortable. "Switch baby." Barry gently pulled off, swirling his pink little tongue over the swollen nub before going to her other nipple, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Mommy," he whined, "Mommy more please." He was starting to vibrate against her hand, a sure sign that he was definitely going to cum soon.

"I don't think I should give you more," she says, now barely touching him, "you'll make a mess."

"No, I'll clean it! Please, Mommy."

"Gonna be good for me," she asked, leaning towards him, mouthing at his jaw, "gonna cum all over my hand and then lick it up." Barry wasn't even sucking her tits anymore, instead loosely pressing his face into the sweet swell of her breasts until finally-

Iris gave him one last good squeeze and he came all over her hand, his bare thighs, and part of the onesie he wore. Barry sagged against her, breathing heavily, as Iris lifted her sticky cum covered fingers.

He immediately licked at them, barely grimacing at the taste. Barry didn't stop until her hand was clean, and when it was clean, she dragged her fingers in the splatters of cum on his thighs and fed that to him too.

And if she smeared the rest onto his lips and face, that was only their business-and Barry's job to wash it off as he complained in the morning.

Right now though, she simply buttoned him up. “Baby feeling better?”

He nodded, and she let him kiss her cheek over again.

”Mama,” he said, and she knew he was good and truly dead tired, “sleepy.”

Iris grinned, lay him down on his back and stroked his hair as her other hand fumbled with the bedside lamp, dimming it.

She stroked his hair, his cheeks, his tummy until he fell asleep. Then and only then would she get ready to go to bed.

***

”Baking bread must be your sort of therapy,” Caitlin noted, “you’re very relaxed.”

Barry smiled. “It’s not necessarily baking bread. It’s who I do it with.” Iris shot him a look. Cisco rolled his eyes.

“You two are disgustingly cute. Baking bread is boring.”

”But it relaxes him,” Iris walks over to Barry, “sometimes he has a bit of a temper tantrum.”

Barry flamed up to his ears. Iris grinned triumphantly. Barry bit his lip, and she kissed his nose.

"You'd better get me off tonight," she whispers lowly, just for his ears to hear.

The excited look in his eyes stay in her brain all day, and she doesn't even get mad at the fact that one of the new interns spilled a little coffee on her blouse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Both Barry and Iris are bisexual. They are married. They are both West-Allen, not just Barry. They are poly and Barry trusts Iris to bring someone in every once in a while to do things to him that she can't bear to do (or is physically incapable of doing.) You guys can comment down below what you want to see. 
> 
> This was a prompt and now it's a series lol.


End file.
